Cortejo a la inglesa
by White Aconite
Summary: Porque ésta Julieta no permitiría que Romeo se le escapara tan fácilmente con aquella Cenicienta. No le importaba que su historia terminase en tragedia, ese bastardo escoces era suyo.


**Cortejo a la inglesa.**

By: White Aconite.

**Capítulo 1: **

**Entre quejas y whisky.**

Saborea un trago de whisky que se desliza entre sus labios sin importarle la excesiva ingesta de alcohol que ya empezaba a hacer efecto en su sistema; no es como si fuera a terminar con un coma etílico, después de todo él era una nación y no podría perecer por algo así, aunque era un hecho que la ebriedad no era una de sus mejores facetas.

En su vida solo había tenido dos principales razones para desahogar sus frustraciones con su preciado compañero. Una de ellas se enlazaba directamente a cierta colonia emancipada, la otra, recaía para su disgusto en el bastardo representante de Escocia.

Tras tantas batallas, intrigas, maquinaciones políticas y años de separación, su corazón se regocijaba de por fin haber sometido al mayor de sus hermanos, mas su alma aún se encuentra sombría.

Cuando finalmente había crecido como una nación capaz de enfrentarle… no, desde mucho antes cuando los maltratos iban destrozando las ingenuas ilusiones que tenía el pequeño y débil Inglaterra por Caledonia [i], se prometió no derramar sus lágrimas ni adolecer por él.

Por su orgullo nunca lo admitiría, sin embargo era la perpetuidad de sus sentimientos que provocaban ese declive de humor en cuanto le veía con él.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para abolir la Auld Alliance [ii] y de alejar al bastardo del vino lejos de los asuntos de Reino Unido, tal parecía que aún el dúo compartían una fuerte camarería que podría desembocar en la habitación de un hotel en ese mismo instante.

Era por ello que se encontraba ahí pese a los reclamos del Americano que le exigía dejar ese hábito cuando no era un ávido bebedor; el alcohol podría hacerle olvidar las casi imperceptibles miradas de complicidad y coqueteo que habían destilado ambos pares de ojos en plena junta mundial. Podría apostar cual había sido el destino del par luego de abandonar la sala de juntas.

Se preguntaba si aquel retorcido gusto masoquista desaparecería o seguiría atormentándolo como venía siendo desde 1295, la funesta fecha en la que el pacto le había obligado a ver lo evidente de sus sentimientos. Odio, traición, furia… pero un sentimiento se sobreponía a los demás: celos. Fue en ese instante que, por más que lo odiara, debía reconocer su atracción hacia aquel monstruo que quemaba vivo con el ácido de su mirada. No podría saber que pudo ocasionar ese absurdo gusto por el pelirrojo. Entendía quizá el respeto que sentía por el mayor en sus primeros años cuando apenas se empezaba a gestar como nación.

Recuerda los tratos bruscos de Scott, su altanería innata, sus molestos abusos o que a veces le ridiculizara, mas nunca le hizo daño en verdad y supo que desde las sombras le cuidaba y se aseguraba de su crecimiento como un estado independiente.

A pesar de la gran devoción del pequeño Arthur para ser reconocido por su hermano y su secreta admiración, todo cambio cuando llegaron los romanos y le sometieron. Trató de pelear por su libertad, mas era inútil si comparaba su tamaño con el del imperio Romano. Aunque era un niño inexperto, supo de inmediato que no tendría oportunidad contra semejante nación y que lo mejor que podía hacer por su gente era aceptar subyugarse si es que así evitaba un derramamiento de sangre. Este acontecimiento marcó la pauta para que Caledonia le despreciara por unirse al enemigo en vez de combatir por su honor. La relación de ambos se volvió a distanciar más con la construcción del muro de Adriano, por lo que tendría que apañárselas solos sin la ayuda de su hermano. Arthur siempre había lamentado haber sido débil, y la frustración le motivó a ser fuerte para volver a tener el aprecio de Scott, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no rindieron frutos ya que con la caída del imperio Romano su hermano no se dignaba en voltear en su dirección.

Las cosas no parecieron cambiar incluso con las invasiones vikingas. Su hermano no le brindaría apoyo cuando tenía sus propios problemas y nuevamente Arthur tuvo que lidiar adversidad por sí solo. También en ese periodo se percató de algo importante: su hermano, a pesar de la gran fuerza que residía en él, no era la nación omnipotente que pensó que era; había resistido el imperio Romano y ahora tenía dificultades con los venidos de Escandinavia que poco a poco creaban asentamientos en sus tierras. Fue en ese momento que se gestó un pensamiento de ambición en el joven Arthur que lo llevaría a convertirse en el imperio que una vez dominó al mundo.

Otro trago hasta hacer arder su garganta mientras desea que ese idiota de Francis no pueda levantarse en toda un mes; siendo Scott todo un bruto animal era lo menos que esperaba.

Nuevamente surge un nudo en su garganta que trata de arreglar con whisky.

Esa rana solo le ha provocado dolores de cabeza desde casi el instante que se conocieron. Esos ojos libidinosos y esa inexpugnable ambición de anexarlo a su territorio le causaban escalofríos manteniéndolo siempre alerta ante cualquier mínimo movimiento que hiciese Francia. Pero lo que provocaba un inexplicable cabreo al menor Kirkland y aumentaba el deseo de meterle plomo al bastardo del vino era su cercanía con Scott.

Su ceño se frunció mientras daba un último trago a su bebida y salía tambaleándose de la taberna.

Definitivamente uno de esos días Scott se encontraría tirando los restos de la rana apestosa por el escusado, porque dejaría a Francis hecho mierda.

* * *

**N/A:**

Dedicado a Livia Van Darret espero te guste. Lamento los años de tardanza y perdón haberte fallado. Tuve severos problemas familiares que me impidieron escribir durante casi un año. He vuelto y planeo acabar esta historia con tres o cuatro capítulos. Este vendrá cada quince días porque tengo otros fics que continuar.

Había escrito otro fic pero entre mis peripecias del año perdí el archivo y tuve que escribir otra historia. Finalmente llegué con esta idea, sin embargo, el narrador era Scott; no llegó a gustarme y más porque había AlfredxArthur y siendo una ferviente seguidora del Britaincest pues sentía que traicionaba al bastardo escoces (aunque lo merezca ¬¬) además que la actitud de Magdalena no le pega al mayor de los Kirkland.

¿Cómo me llegué a esto?

Pues ayudando a mi hermana con historia universal pues le tocaba de tema exponer la historia de Gran Bretaña por lo que ayudándola revisé la historia de María de Estuardo de Escocia y el acoso de rey Ingles Enrique VIII para que contrajera nupcias con su hijo Eduardo, a lo que se le llamó popularmente "Cortejo a la inglesa".

DIMM, DIMM, DIMM…

Casi escucho campanas… bueno, eran las campanas del camión de la basura pero me vino la inspiración y terminé en menos de un día.

Reviews, sugerencias y tomatazos son bienvenidos.

**Aclaraciones:**

[i] **Caledonia** (del galo y britónico _caled_, que ha dado _kalet_, «duro», en bretón) es el antiguo nombre latino de Escocia. Designaba la parte de Britania al norte del muro de Adriano, y después del de Antonino.

[iiLa **Auld Alliance **se refiere a una serie de tratados, de naturaleza ofensiva y defensiva, entre Escocia y Francia, dirigido específicamente contra Inglaterra. El primero de estos acuerdos fue firmado en París el 23 de octubre de 1295.


End file.
